finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dear Friends -Music from Final Fantasy-
Dear Friends -Music From Final Fantasy-''' was a concert tour featuring the music from the Final Fantasy video game series that toured the United States from 2004 to 2005. The concert When planning for the concert, composer Nobuo Uematsu wanted the show's title to reflect his appreciation for the support he has received from his fans, music lovers, and video game players alike, so the title "Dear Friends", which is also the name of the ending theme to Final Fantasy V, was chosen. The "Dear Friends - Music from Final Fantasy" concert was originally conceived as a one-time event in Los Angeles, California on May 10th, 2004. The concert sold-out in three days and had an overwhelmingly positive reception. After the show, many fans pleaded for another chance to see the concert and thus the concert series was born. After a successful nationwide tour in 2005, the Dear Friends concert series came to a close, with the final performances held on July 14th in San Diego, California during the Comic-Con International show and July 23rd - 24th in Detroit, Michigan. A soundtrack for the concert, called Dear Friends: Music From Final Fantasy Original Soundtrack, was also released, although it is not a concert recording and merely includes the versions of the songs from their original soundtracks. Playlist .]] *"Liberi Fatali" (Final Fantasy VIII) *"To Zanarkand" (Final Fantasy X) *"Terra" (Final Fantasy VI) *"Theme of Love" (Final Fantasy IV) *"Dear Friends" (Final Fantasy V) *"Vamo' Alla Flamenco" (Final Fantasy IX) *"Love Grows" (Final Fantasy VIII) *"Aerith's Theme" (Final Fantasy VII) *"You are not Alone" (Final Fantasy IX) *"Ronfaure" (Final Fantasy XI) *"Medley" (Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy II, Final Fantasy III) *"Cloud Smiles" (Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children) *"Final Fantasy Theme" '''Encore *"One-Winged Angel" (Final Fantasy VII). This was sometimes played twice, first as an encore, and then as a second encore immediately following the first. Tour locations *May 11, 2004 Los Angeles, CA – Walt Disney Concert Hall performed by Los Angeles Philharmonic Orchestra *February 19, 2005 Rosemont, IL – Rosemont Theatre performed by Chicago Pops Orchestra *March 7, 2005 San Francisco, CA – Nob Hill Masonic Auditorium performed by Symphony Silicon Valley *May 20, 2005 Hartford, CT – The Bushnell performed by Local Symphony Orchestra *June 24-June 25, 2005 Atlanta, GA – Symphony Hall performed by Atlanta Symphony Orchestra *July 1, 2005 Fort Worth, TX – Bass Symphony Hall performed by Fort Worth Symphony Orchestra *July 9, 2005 Minneapolis, MN – Orchestra Hall performed by Minnesota Orchestra *July 14, 2005 San Diego, CA – Embarcadero Marina Park South performed by San Diego Symphony *July 23-July 24, 2005 Detroit, MI – Orchestra Hall performed by Detroit Symphony Orchestra Gallery Dear friends atlanta poster.jpg|Poster advertising the concert held in Atlanta. Dear friends concert program2.jpg|Concert program. Dear friends calendar2.jpg|Calendars sold as merchandise at the concert venues. Dear friends liberi fatali.jpg|The orchestra playing "Liberi Fatali". Dear Friends - Final Fantasy VIII.jpg|The orchestra playing "The Oath". See also *''20020220 music from Final Fantasy'' *''More Friends - Music from Final Fantasy'' *''Distant Worlds: Music from Final Fantasy'' *''A New World: intimate music from Final Fantasy'' *''VOICES: Music from Final Fantasy'' *''Tour de Japon: Music from Final Fantasy'' References External links * * Category:Concerts